Mask
by BitingNargles
Summary: Draco usava uma máscara, só uma pessoa sabia o que havia atrás dela.


**Todos os personagens são da J.K.. Espero que gostem :)**

* * *

><p>Por que se esconde atrás de sua máscara, Draco? Por que não para de mentir? Por que esconde teu verdadeiro "eu" do mundo? Por quê?<p>

Pára de correr, pára de se esconder! Estou farta de suas mentiras, farta da tua falta de coragem, estou farta de amar você.

Draco, eu te amo. Apesar de pisar em mim, apesar de humilhar-me, eu amo você. Por que é tão difícil de entender isso? Amo teus sorrisos, tua voz... Amo aquele garoto inseguro que encontrei por acaso no banheiro de Murta chorando. Não amo esse garoto egoísta e mau que todos vêem. Odeio-o. Amo o garoto doce, mal compreendido que não sabe como agir debaixo de sua máscara. Debaixo de seu disfarce. Não sei como que consegue fingir tão bem, por que o garoto que conheço é muito diferente do garoto que os _outros_ conhecem.

Lembro-me de quando comecei a me apaixonar por você. Eu andava pelo corredor, você também. Ambos estávamos distraídos, acabei caindo e você pediu desculpas, só quando notou que era eu, hesitou alguns momentos e colocou sua máscara novamente. Começamos a conversar mais civilizadamente, sempre em segredo, obviamente.

Meses depois, havíamos nos tornado quase amigos, costumava-nos nos encontrar na Sala Precisa à meia noite todas as segundas-feiras. Claro, para não estragar sua imagem de Sangue Puro filhinho de papai que odeia trouxas. Sentava-nos num sofá que sempre havia no meio da sala, um verde com detalhes dourados, e costumávamos até de madrugada, ou até um de nós cairmos no sono.

Até que um dia você não apareceu, eu esperei como uma tola, confesso que chorei lágrimas de frustração, de preocupação. Depois me disseram que os Comensais Da Morte haviam invadido Hogwarts e que você havia ido junto.

Não sei o que me machucava mais, o fato de que você foi junto ou o fato que você nem me contou que estava indo embora. Lembro que naquela noite me tranquei na sala precisa e chorei, longe de tudo. Eu sei, estava sendo fraca, idiota, tola. Estava enlouquecendo de amor, com um garoto que aparentemente nem ligava para mim. Saí da Sala só alguns dias depois, todos estavam mortos de preocupação, eu os acalmei, mas sabia que achavam que o meu desaparecimento era tua culpa.

Mas não, eu que fui fraca. Deixei-me levar pelos sentimentos, acho que nunca na vida havia me sentido pior, me esforçava para não cair nas lágrimas toda vez que ouvia falar dos Comensais, de Voldemort, de você. Imaginava que tipo de desgraças estava cometendo para proteger sua mãe, para proteger a si mesmo, eu estava preocupada, Draco. Perguntava-me se estava enlouquecendo ou simplesmente era amor. Talvez os dois, não havia uma frase que dizia que amor é para os loucos?

Não sabe o quanto fiquei feliz quando você apareceu novamente na sala precisa, através de um armário esquisito, só para despedaçar meu coração de novo. Disse que não ia mais ser meu amigo, que nunca mais poderíamos nos ver, que era perigoso. Eu protestei, mas você se manteve ao argumento original, nada seria igual novamente.

Eu deixei você ir, deixei você fugir novamente, fingi que nada tinha acontecido, não contei a ninguém sobre o armário, que nem disse antes, fui fraca.

As semanas foram passando, e com ela, minha sanidade. Estava deprimida, só conseguia pensar em você e em suas palavras duras. Eu sentia que não era isso que queria dizer, mas tinha que falar.

Sabe, uma coisa que você nunca soube disfarçar eram seus olhos. Sempre deixava passar alguma emoção por meio deles. Ninguém nunca tinha visto por que não prestavam atenção o suficiente, naquele momento, soube que nunca quis que aquelas palavras saíssem de sua boca.

Sentada na Sala Precisa novamente, percebi um movimento do canto da sala, pessoas com capas escuras saíram de lá, escondi-me atrás do sofá, a Sala Precisa ia lentamente se tornando um labirinto de coisas perdidas e esquecidas.

Vi seus cabelos loiros passando por mim, vi você olhar com tristeza para o nosso sofá e se demorando um pouco mais, notei que ninguém percebeu que Draco ficara para trás. Assim que escutei o barulho da porta fechando, saí de meu esconderijo. Lembro-me que pulou e eu ri, você me acompanhou logo depois.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e olhei-o longamente, perguntando-me se aquilo era verdade, ou era simplesmente minha imaginação pregando peças novamente. Você sorriu e segurou minha mão, entrelaçando seus dedos com os meus. Lágrimas de felicidade inundaram-me os olhos e eu abracei-o, chorando todas aquelas semanas de preocupação e tristeza em sua capa de Comensal.

Você deixou, acariciando as minhas costas e sussurrando palavras gentis em meus ouvidos. Então fez uma coisa que nunca imaginaria que faria nem em um milhão de anos: beijou-me.

Demoramo-nos longamente no beijo, afogando todas as horas intermináveis de perda e solidão naquele único momento. Foi o momento mais feliz de toda a minha vida, agarrávamos um ao outro com desespero, como se precisássemos disso para viver.

Logo depois que terminamos o beijo, lembrei-me da guerra, de tudo que estava acontecendo. Agarrei minha varinha rapidamente, levando Draco comigo, mas soube que quando olhou nos meus olhos, percebi que havia tomado sua decisão, lutaria ao meu lado, tiraria sua máscara.

Você acabou por ter um papel importante na guerra, ajudou derrotar quase todos os bruxos que treinaram ao seu lado para derrotar Harry. Você segurou minha mão quando Harry voltou da Floresta no colo de Hagrid. E ficou ao meu lado quando seu pais o chamaram. Eu olhei-o surpresa e você simplesmente sorriu, sem graça.

Quando seus amigos olharam para você, você sorriu e deu de ombros, Pansy pareceu ultrajada, o que me fez rir. Harry e Rony reagiram quase normalmente, levando em conta toda a loucura que havia acontecido.

Você ficou ao meu lado por todos os momentos, tristes e felizes, e é por isso que te amo.

Agora, tantos anos depois, entendo que meu amor por você nunca vai mudar, serei sempre sua, e você sempre meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram? Odiaram? O que acharam? :3<strong>


End file.
